ANOTHER SORT OF CONVERSATION
by Adri Lancer Fan
Summary: Lancer Brothers s conversation. Also in Spanish


ANOTHER SORT OF CONVERSATION June Challenge- 18th June : Family Awareness Day by Adriana

Some words first :

I send you this story I have thought few months ago. I think it is proper for today, June 18th: Family Awareness Day. I have also written a Spanish version for those who wants to practice the language although it was originally written in English.

The warnings are in the beginning of the story. It can be painful, but I want to add that this is a story of Love. And love has different faces.

I have wanted to pay tribute to those all Acts of Love that these two guys had shown us during Lancer Episodes. Some of them were clear Act of Loves. A lot of them were done in silence: a simple wince, sharing smiles, a look of concern, an arm on a shoulder or a slap on a belly. We have witnessed behaviors that meant the importance to share the Ol´Man´s blood but not only. These few lines are dedicated to these men that were brothers in fiction, and they were true brothers in real life. Maybe for that reason Lancer has remained in my memory so freshly.

ANOTHER SORT OF CONVERSATION by Adriana

 _First of all many, many thanks to my beta Margaret Pollitt. I want to thank her all the advices and time she has spent for this story. Truly she is a master of writing. I also want to thank the good advices that Bobbie , Doreen and Ronnie have given me._

 _Second, it is an_ extra tempore _story. Lancer brothers are married and not young, also the story relates to character deaths._

Johnny gazed up at the clear sky, breathing deeply and enjoying the end to a sunny December day. The French doors were open behind him and he could hear jovial female voices as they moved between the great room and the kitchen. He lowered his eyes and looked at Scott sitting beside him on the portico. Amazingly, the years hadn´t aged his older brother much. Scott had some wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, some grey hair mixed with the wheat color, but the rest of his body was like always. Perhaps he had discovered the fountain of eternal youth. _Lucky bastard!_ "We´ve had a good life, Boston."

"We have, brother, we have." Scott replied without raising his eyes from the book on his lap.

Johnny smiled; again his brother was refusing to accept reality. "I am leaving, Scott. You know it."

"Everybody goes someday."

"Pfft, you´ve told me that hundreds of times."

"Thousands."

"But the time is getting closer."

"I am older than you, Johnny." Scott shut his book.

Johnny knew Scott´s pretense of reading had only been an excuse to keep him company. His brother had left his glasses on the desk.

"But you know _la parca_ is not good at mathematics, only with dates. You know it better than me."

Scott swallowed several times and coughed twice. Perhaps the air was turning a little colder because his eyes had suddenly turned wet.

"As you are talking about mathematics, do you realize we have been together a lot more years than we have lived apart, little brother?"

"Yeah, more or less double our years as children." Johnny smiled.

"You are right; we have had many good years…I can´t imagine another sort of life. I can´t remember how it was to live as an only child. I couldn´t have had a better brother…but I must admit I have never thought that the dusty Mexican vaquero, sitting at my side on that stage to Morro Coyo , could be my little brother."

"Ha, ha, ha! You scared me, too."

"What? Really? I scared you? "

"How do you think I felt when I discovered the eastern dandy was _mi hermano_?"

"Come on, Johnny, you weren´t scared. More like you were angry because you couldn´t intimidate me. "

"Hum! Nothing like ignorance, is there, big brother? "

"When I found out how dangerous you could be, it was too late. Haaaaaaaaa! I couldn´t believe you were trying to threaten me with that gunfighter´s gaze. "

"You were the true surprise, not only to me but to the Ol' Man, "Johnny recalled. "Nobody thought there was a well-trained soldier behind those strange clothes."

"Cavalry man."

"Oh, yes, yes! Excuse me."

"Accepted."

Johnny chuckled after his teasing and gazed out towards the corral. He could see the hands returning from work. Their waves and tired smiles made him feel proud. "We can´t be the worst bosses."

Scott nodded. "Indeed, it´s good to see them looking so happy. Though if we consider one or two of those men have just got married so maybe Lancer can´t take all the credit after all."

"That young wife of yours is all a woman, Boston." Again Johnny stared into the emptiness of the air in front of him. "I am so happy for you. You deserved that peace." Johnny looked at his brother, but Scott didn´t say anything. His eyes were full of something strange… love, maybe? "She is a good…? Well, you know what."

"Good at what? "

"Oh, come on, Boston. You know what! "

"Hum! At our ages nothing of 'You know what' works easily. Eh, but yes, María is a perfect wife, a great companion, and a friend."

"Stop it. Don´t talk nonsenses! What´s this she´s 'a friend, a companion'? "

"Not only do we share a bed, Johnny, we are company for each other. We talk a lot. We have wonderful conversations. She teaches me how to pronounce Spanish correctly. I try to share a bit of French and to improve her English."

"Why do we need to know French here? "

"Johnny, the main thing is to learn, to share with each other… to talk. Surely I don´t need to tell you that? "

"No, you don´t. I just wanted to see if you kept your temper, that´s all. You sure have found your other half." Johnny thought for a while and then asked, "Can she give you a child?"

"No. She isn´t young enough, but don´t mind. The important thing is we have each other." Scott looked at his brother with sympathy. "And you can´t complain with your beautiful Anni."

"Well, we talk a lot too."

Scott grinned, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"Anni and my sweet Juanita are the world to me," Johnny added.

"Soon your Juanita will give you another grandchild, brother. She has that special look in her eyes."

"Another blessing. Murdoch would be so happy with your grandchild, Scotty Junior, and my contribution to the family. We have been able to continue the Lancer line."

"Yes, we can´t complain. We had good times and bad. That is life."

"Life…the mystery of life. Hard to believe you have to raise your grandchild in the same way it happened to you before. The day that your son Dan arrived from back East with his own son in his arms asking you to take care of him, oh, man, what a destiny."

Scott sighed heavily "Dan knew he was dying, and as his wife had already passed away he had no choice. I just hope Scotty will be happy here."

"You are doing fine; at least you are not hiding him the truth from him, like old man Garrett did to you."

The brothers fell silent for a time, lost in their own thoughts. "You must promise me, brother. "

"What are you talking about, Johnny? " Scott pretended not to understand, but Johnny knew him too well.

"You know what I´m talking about; I need you to promise me you will do as I asked you."

"I don´t understand the hurry. I don´t understand why you insist on…"

"The time is arriving, Scott, and you know it."

Again Scott swallowed hard and didn´t look at Johnny directly.

Johnny fixed his eyes on his brother, willing him to accept the inevitable. Oh, that big brother of his, so educated with perfect manners and yet so childishsometimes.

"Will you bring your mama to lie beside Murdoch, Scott? "

"I have thought about it and talked it over with María, and yes, we agree that my mother would be better here at Lancer. I know her spirit is here, and it´s not necessary to move her bones, but, I don´t know, it´s like they would finally be together. Lia and our son are in the eastern part, it would be good if we could be together after my death."

"I agree completely. Your mom was Murdoch´s great love. I know, I know, I know Murdoch also loved my mama, but we all know Catherine was like you describe your new wife... a companion, a partner and a friend as well as 'you know what'."

"Thanks, brother; that pleases me a lot."

"Great. Now, make me happy, eh?" Johnny smiled at the puzzled look on Scott´s face. "Promise me when the time comes you will bury me near Murdoch, but you will keep your own place between us. Please."

"Johnny, I don´t understand why we must…"

"Promise me. " Johnny Madrid was now talking.

Scott raised his eyes to the darkening sky. After a while he said, "Why can´t we lie either side of Murdoch? "

"Because your mom will be on one side. She deserves to be there. She must be there. She wanted to live here after all, didn´t she? And they made you here. Their child conceived at the Lancer Ranch." Johnny frowned. "And because you are the reason that this family worked. You always stood between Murdoch and me, as our mediator and peacemaker. You always stopped our arguments; you were the only one who could calm us down." The force of Johnny´s feelings drove him on. " Because at first you were the reason I stayed here, and because of that I learned my father loved me. Thank to you, brother" Johnny´s voice failed him at the end.

Scott´s also sounded a little shaky. "Okay, it will be as you wish."

"Thanks, Scott" Johnny sighed with relief. _I love you, but I can´t shout it, can I?_

"Far be it for me to spoil another family reunion and provoke an earthquake at Lancer if you two stayed too close."

This time Johnny laughed so loudly his belly hurt. How he loved his brother´s dry comebacks.

"What good times we had, Boston. What good times we lived together." Johnny´s eyes filled with tears of nostalgia. "There is much dust. Why don´t you bring me a drink and leave that useless book somewhere else?"

Grinning Scott clapped Johnny´s shoulder, "Let´s have a different sort of conversation now."

 _La parca : 'The Grim Reaper 'or 'Death'_

01/23/ 2017

OTRO TIPO DE CONVERSACIÓN Por Adriana

 _Ante todo muchas, pero muchas gracias a mi beta Margaret Pollitt. Quiero agradecerle todos sus consejos y el tiempo que dedicó a mi historia. Realmente es una maestra de la escritura. También quisiera agradecer los buenos consejos de Bobbie, Doreen y Ronnie._

 _Como segunda acotación esta es una historia_ extra tempore _. Los hermanos Lancer están casados y ya no son jóvenes, también la historia hace referencia a la muerte de algunos personajes._

Johnny levantó la vista al cielo, respirando profundamente y disfrutando de un soleado día de Diciembre. A sus espaldas las puertas-ventanas estaban abiertas y podía oír las joviales voces femeninas que circulaban entre el gran salón y la cocina. Bajó su vista para mirar a Scott sentado a su lado en el pórtico. Increíblemente los años no pasaron para su hermano mayor, al menos no demasiado. Algunas arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos, algunos cabellos grises entremezclados con los trigueños, pero lo demás era el mismo Scott que conoció muchos años atrás. ¿Habrá descubierto la fuente de eterna juventud? _¡Ah,maldito bastardo!_ "Tuvimos una muy buena vida, Boston."

"Tenemos, hermano, tenemos." Scott contestó sin levantar los ojos del libro que tenía en su regazo.

Johnny sonrió; nuevamente su hermano estaba rechazando aceptar la realidad. "Me estoy yendo, Scott. Tú ya lo sabes."

"Todos lo hacemos."

"Pfft, ya me lo dijiste cientos de veces."

"No, miles."

"Pero esta vez el tiempo se acerca."

"Johnny, yo soy el más viejo." Scott optó por cerrar su libro.

Johnny sabía que tenía ese libro solo como excusa para hacerle compañía. Su hermano se había olvidado sus lentes sobre el escritorio.

"Pero tú sabes muy bien que _la parca_ no es buena en matemáticas, sino con las fechas. Lo sabes mucho mejor que yo."

Scott no pudo evitar tragar sonoramente y tosió un par de veces. Seguramente el aire se había puesto algo más frío porque sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Hablando de matemáticas, te has dado cuenta que hemos estado juntos muchos más años de los que hemos vivido separados, hermanito?"

"Sí, más o menos el doble del tiempo." Johnny sonrió.

"Estabas en lo cierto cuando me decías que habíamos tenido muy buenos años juntos…Sinceramente no puedo imaginarme cómo hubiera sido mi vida sin que nos hubiéramos conocido. Ya no puedo recordar cómo era vivir como hijo único. No pude haber tenido un mejor hermano…pero debo reconocer que jamás hubiera pensado que ese vaquero mexicano cubierto de polvo, sentado a mi lado en aquella diligencia a Morro Coyo, pudiera haber sido mi hermano menor."

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tú también me asustaste mucho! "

"¿Cómo?¿Que yo te asusté?"

"¿Y qué crees que sentí cuando descubrí que ese dandy venido del Este era mi hermano?"

"¡Oh, vamos, Johnny, no podías estar atemorizado! Mejor reconoce que estabas enojado porque no lograste intimidarme con tu presencia. "

"¡Hum! No hay nada como la ignorancia, ¿no es verdad hermano mayor? "

"Cuando supe lo peligroso que podías ser, era ya demasiado tarde. ¡Jaaaaaaaaa! No podía creer que tú pretendías amenazarme con solo poner tu mirada de pistolero. "

"Realmente tú fuiste la verdadera sorpresa, no sólo para mí sino para el Viejo," Johnny recordó. "Nadie creyó que había un soldado muy bien entrenado detrás de esas ropas extravagantes."

"Soldado no, Jinete de caballería."

"¡Oh, cierto! Pido excusas."

"Aceptadas."

Johnny escondió su risita por el fastidio producido dirigiendo su mirada hacia los corrales. Los trabajadores volvían de sus labores. Sus gestos y sonrisas cansadas lo hicieron sentirse muy orgulloso. "No hemos sido tan malos patrones después de todo."

Scott asintió. "Ciertamente, es bueno verlos regresar tan felices. Pero no olvidemos que uno o dos de ellos están recién casados, así que es justo que Lancer no se lleve todos los laureles."

"Esa joven esposa tuya es toda una mujer, Boston." Nuevamente Johnny fijó su vista al vacío que tenía frente a sí. "Me siento tan feliz por ti. Sinceramente te mereces esta paz." Johnny miró a su hermano, pero Scott se mantuvo callado. Sus ojos lucían extraños… ¿tal vez sería amor? "¿Ella es buena como…? Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero."

"¿Buena en qué? "

"Oh, vamos, Boston. ¡Tú sabes qué! "

"Ah! A nuestra edad nada de lo que tú te refieres como 'Tú sabes qué' funciona muy fácilmente. Eh, pero sí, María es una buena esposa, gran compañera y amiga."

"¡Momento. No sigas diciendo tonterías! Qué es eso que ella es 'una amiga, una compañera'?"

"No solo compartimos un lecho, Johnny, nos hacemos compañía mutuamente. Hablamos mucho. Tenemos grandiosas conversaciones. Incluso ella me enseña cómo pronunciar correctamente el español. Y yo trato de mejorar su inglés y practicamos algo de francés."

"Para qué se necesita saber francés aquí? "

"Johnny, la idea es aprender, compartir con el otro, charlar. Seguramente no necesitas que te lo esté diciendo, no? "

"No, claro que no. Quería sólo probar si aún conservabas tu temperamento, curiosidad no más. Estoy seguro que encontraste tu otra mitad." Johnny se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego le preguntó, "¿Te puede dar un hijo?"

"No. No es lo suficientemente joven, pero no tiene importancia. Lo que verdaderamente interesa es que nos tenemos el uno al otro." Scott miró a su hermano con simpatía. "Y que yo sepa no te puedes quejar con tu hermosa Anni."

"Bien, es que hablamos un montón también."

Scott sonrió disimuladamente.

"Anni y mi dulce Juanita son mi mundo," Johnny agregó.

"Yo creo que pronto tu Juanita te dará otro nieto, hermano. Tiene algo especial en su mirada que me lo hace suponer."

"Una nueva bendición. Murdoch estaría muy feliz con tu nieto, el pequeño Scotty, y ahora con mi nueva contribución a la familia… Hemos podido continuar con el linaje Lancer."

"Sí, no nos podemos quejar. Hemos tenido buenas y malas épocas, pero así es la vida."

"Vida…el misterio de la vida. Aún no puedo creer que tú estés criando a tu nieto como te sucedió a ti antes. El día que tu hijo Dan vino del Este con su niño entre sus brazos a pedirte que cuidaras del pequeño, uh, hombre, eso sí que es destino."

Scott suspiró profundo "Dan sabía que se estaba muriendo como su esposa, así que no había otra posibilidad. Sólo espero que Scotty pueda ser feliz aquí."

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien; al menos tú no le escondes la verdad como el viejo Garrett hizo contigo."

Los hermanos quedaron en silencio por un rato, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. "Tienes que prometérmelo, hermano. "

"¿De qué estás hablando, Johnny? " Scott intentó hacerse el distraído, pero Johnny lo conocía muy bien.

"Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando; necesito que me prometas lo que te pedí."

"No entiendo la urgencia. No puedo entender por qué insistes en…"

"La hora se acerca, Scott, y lo sabes bien."

Nuevamente Scott tragó para sus adentros y no pudo mirar a Johnny directamente.

Johnny fijó su mirada sobre su hermano, dándole tiempo a que aceptara lo inevitable. Oh, este hermano suyo, tan educado y con tan buenos modales y a veces tan infantil.

"¿Vas a traer a tu _mama_ que yazca al lado de Murdoch, Scott? "

"Estuve pensándolo mucho. También lo hablé con María, y sí, coincidimos que mamá debería estar aquí, en Lancer. Yo entiendo que su espíritu de hecho está aquí, y que no es necesario mover sus restos, pero, no sé, es como si ellos dos estarían juntos finalmente. Lia y nuestro hijo están en la parte este, así podríamos estar todos junto cuando yo muera."

"Completamente de acuerdo. Tu mamá fue el gran amor de Murdoch. Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé que también amó a mi _mama_ , pero todos sabemos que Catherine fue lo que acabas de describir sobre tu nueva esposa… una compañera, una socia y una amiga además de 'eso que tú sabes'."

"Gracias, hermano; me complace mucho saberlo."

"Grandioso. Entonces, ahora, ¿me vas a hacer feliz, eh?" Johnny sonrió ante la cara de no entender nada de Scott. "Prométeme que cuando llegue la hora tú me enterrarás cerca de Murdoch, pero guardarás un lugar para ti entre nosotros dos. Por favor."

"Johnny, no logro entender por qué nosotros debemos…"

"Prométemelo. " Esta vez habló Johnny Madrid.

Scott alzó la mirada a la oscuridad del cielo. Después de un rato dijo, "¿Por qué no podemos estar ambos al lado de Murdoch? "

"Porque tu _mama_ estará a un lado. Ella merece más que nadie estar allí. Ella debe estar ahí. Quería vivir aquí después de todo, ¿no? Y ellos te hicieron en este lugar. Concibieron a su niño en este Rancho." Johnny frunció el ceño y agregó. "Y porque tú eres la razón que esta familia haya podido funcionar. Tú siempre tratando de atemperar a Murdoch y a mí, fuiste nuestro mediador, nuestro pacificador. Tú siempre contuviste nuestras discusiones; tú fuiste el único que podía apaciguarnos." Esta vez Johnny estaba poseído por la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos. " Porque al principio fuiste tú la razón para que yo me quedara aquí, y porque así pude comprender que mi padre me amaba. Gracias a ti, hermano" La voz de Johnny comenzó a quebrarse al final.

También la voz de Scott sonaba algo vacilante. "De acuerdo, se hará según tus deseos."

"Gracias, Scott" Johnny suspiró de alivio. _Te amo, hermano, pero sé que no está bien decirlo en voz alta, ¿no es cierto?_

"Lejos de mí de querer arruinar otra reunión familiar y además provocar un terremoto en Lancer si ustedes dos están demasiado cerca uno del otro."

Esta vez Johnny rió hasta que le dolió el estómago. Cómo amaba esos dichos sarcásticos y espontáneos de su hermano.

"Qué buenos tiempos hemos tenido, Boston. Qué buenos momentos vivimos juntos." Los ojos de Johnny se llenaron de lágrimas de nostalgia. "Hay mucho polvo en el aire, ¿por qué no te traes un trago y dejas ese libro inútil en algún otro sitio?"

Sonriendo Scott palmeó Johnny en el hombro, "Y además podemos mantener otro tipo de conversación."

 _La parca : 'La Muerte'_

23/ 01/ 2017


End file.
